Poughgasm: The Final Frontier
by shalu
Summary: Yeah, the title sounds ridonk, but it tickles me all dirty-like. This is a final epi for Mrs. The King's Poughkeepsie, as requested by the Fandom Gives Back Auction winner. I collaborated and wrote the midde/Jasper&Alice bit. M for a f***ing reason.


**A/N: If you haven't read the brills _Poughkeepsie_ by Mrs. The King, you may likely be completely lost. Unfortunately, most of Pough has been taken down (::cries::) due to unauthorized translations (the first chap and all the epis/outtakes remain). In any case, Mrs. The King asked me to collab with her for the Fandom Gives Back auction (SQUEE!), and this is what resulted. I wrote for Alice and Jasper (MOTHERFUCKINGSQUEE!), as I wouldn't dream of touching Emmett. It's Emmett that touches me. All naughty-like. Maybe a spanking or seven. _Mmmmm...'splode._ I digress. **

**Thanks to Kerrie for bidding/winning and requesting this for Trish's bday! ****_Poughkeepsie_ and all it's badassedness belong to Mrs. The King, _Twilight_ is OBVS La Meyer's. Please enjoy the final epilogue for the fuckawesome _Poughkeepsie_.  
**

* * *

She had been here with him for years, this place they were so proud of. Rosalie was his version of perfect. The same courage and no-nonsense attitude that made her an excellent hit woman now served her well with the kids.

_Their kids. _

They had only boys right now at Anna, Jake, and Mouse's place. They had become known for rehabilitating children who had been forced into guerrilla armies. Emmett now spent a huge portion of his time playing the childhood games that he rarely indulged in when he was the boys' age. The games were an exceptional tool for letting the kids relearn how to interact with their peers. They need to trust, they need to tame ginormous anger. Emmett could help them with anger, it was an old friend he had relied on too often. He rarely told his own stories, unless it would help a child open up. Their stories were always worse, always tough to hear. Emmett had to learn to keep his own opinions to himself. In the beginning, he wanted to take up arms and annihilate every murdering motherfucker his kids mentioned, but he couldn't. AJ&M's had to be respected and neutral to serve their kids best.

Rosalie was the heart. Her golden hair was bleached almost white from the relentless sun, even though she often wore a hat. The boys took to her first. Her calm, thoughtful manner spoke to something deeper in them. She was reliable and always on her schedule. Then they would come around to Emmett, his big-hearted affection won them all over eventually.

They had been changing this little part of the world for ten years. The years had piled on top of one another the way years do; slowly but blindingly fast as well.

Now, Emmett had a plan. All his kids were in on it because they were always around, and secrets were had to keep. It was more than high time to make Rosalie an honest woman.

The setting was the sunset in front of the window they had both looked out together the first time they were in AJ&M's. Emmett was scared she might say no. Positive she would laugh in his face. She never mentioned marriage. Emmett brought it up on occasion, and she would look at him, amused, like he was one of the kids wearing his underwear on his head to make her laugh.

The boys had worked on something Emmett knew would coincide with his proposal. He trusted his boys, whatever they came up with would go over well with Rosalie. She adored them all.

Emmett pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked at it again. Rosalie would never go for a diamond, considering its history, so Emmett had a local handcrafter make Rosalie this very special ring.

_Or motherfucking cheap crap. _

It was a simple silver band hand stamped with words where a gem should be.

She was coming down the stairs, and all the boys were outside waiting for the moment. As soon as Emmett was about to ask her, he was supposed to open the blinds.

Rosalie was in cargo shorts, a white tank top, and hiking boots. She was ready for anything. She was the soft Rosalie now, her face and body accepting of all the love coming her way. Emmett worked hard and watched carefully, making sure that she was always soft.

She gave the quiet main room a once over as Emmett palmed the ring.

"Where are the boys? Everything okay?"

Emmett just nodded and swallowed his fear.

He closed his eyes as he got her attention off of their most pressing concern, always the children.

"I wanted to be alone with you." Emmett held out a hand to her. She crossed the room and slipped her fingers in his big palm to be cuddled.

"You're sort of scaring me. Tell me what's happening." Rosalie reached to open the blinds on their dream window.

Emmett pulled her into a hug.

"Rose, we've been here a long time. A long damn time." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Emmett reached for the cord and gently lifted the blinds. Their boys were lined up solemnly on the other side.

Rosalie smiled at the sight of them. She lit up for each of their faces. She was a tremendous mother for so very many boys.

Their oldest started to sing. The deep, throaty sound became a hum in which the other boys joined one at a time. The sun was setting behind the boys, and air was filled with the sounds of their secretive hard work. Emmett pounded his chest and nodded.

_His boys._

The mood was set. The children singing an old folk song was exactly what the moment needed.

Rosalie hardly noticed Emmett take to his knee and unclench his fist. When she felt a gentle tug, she looked from her boys to her man. She recognized the pose every girl imagines.

"No. You're not. Aren't we above this?" Rosalie bit her lip and waited.

Despite her uninspiring response, Emmett soldiered on. "Rosalie Cullen, I want to marry the fuck outta you. Everyday you're here being amazing, and everyday I want to call you mine. I want you to own my heart on paper."

Emmett held out the ring and Rosalie took it from his hands to inspect it, "my life…my love."

Rosalie handed the ring back to him, and he was crestfallen.

_Oh, please, you gotta say yes._

She took a deep breath. "I don't feel right putting it on my own finger. That's something my fiance should do."

Emmett smiled so that both his dimples appeared.

"I'm the fiance, right?" He figured as much, but wanted her to be clear. Her hair picked up red highlights from the sun's elaborate daily show.

"You're the fiance." She held out her hand, outside the boys witnessing the ring ceremony clapped, stomped, and cheered.

Emmett tugged her down so he could kiss her just under the sill for privacy while the boys created happy mayhem outside.

* * *

Later that evening, Emmett and Rosalie turned on the laptop. Emmett had insisted some of the money had to connect him to his brothers, one way or another. Once a month, the brothers met on Skype. They'd chat and bullshit for a few precious hours. The ladies would pop in the screen to wave, then proceed doing housework in the background.

Tonight, Emmett called the brothers and their wives to the screen.

"Hey guys. I've got an announcement." Everyone made sure their faces were visible as Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"Cough it up, Dingleberry," Edward teased Emmett.

"Dude. Did Kellan teach you a knew word?" Jasper piped up from his portion of the screen. Alice pulled a squirming Tau into her lap. He waved at his Aunt Rose, and Rosalie's eyes filled with tears as she blew the little boy a kiss.

"He's so big, Alice! I bet he's a good boy." Rosalie loved to tell Alice what a great job she and Jasper were doing, though after five years with Tau, they were confident in their parenting skills. Tau was beautiful, smart, and pure joy.

Bella interrupted to let everyone know, "Oh, yes. Mr. Kellan taught his whole kindergarten that little gem at circle time. I think he takes after Uncle Emmett."

Alice kissed Tau's cheek and brought the conversation back to Emmett's big announcement. "So Em, please tell me this is kid appropriate."

Emmett took his gaze off the screen and held out his hand to Rosalie. She rolled her eyes, but put her left hand on his. Emmett kissed the ring, and Alice and Bella started squealing at the same time. Edward and Jasper looked perplexed.

Emmett cleared up the brothers' confusion. "She's getting upgraded to my ball and chain!"

Edward smiled and Jasper hooted. Then, the brothers looked at their screens. It was time for a brothers' salute, but they were all to far away. The technology hurt their hearts a little bit, but none of them let on.

The girls interrupted and Rosalie held up her ring. The speakers rang out with praise and romance. When all had settled down, Edward asked for the details of the ceremony.

Emmett looked from the screen to his fiancée, grimacing. "Honestly, we'll probably just get married here. Maybe Jasper can be our Skype preacher."

Edward seemed to be prying. "But, if you had a dream wedding, what would you do for her?"

Emmett ran a hand through his hair. "Just shooting from my hip? I would love to take her back to Hawaii and marry her by a volcano." Emmett looked shy and blushed a little as the Swan sisters sighed.

Rosalie nodded at Emmett. "That would've been great, but the money we have goes to the kids."

"I know, Killer. I wouldn't have it any other way." They stole a look at each other that left the rest of the world out.

The happy small talk continued for an hour before bedtime intruded on reunion. After another healthy round of congratulations, the connection was lost. Almost immediately, Edward called Jasper's cell phone and got to planning.

Edward had been selected to write the score for the next James Cameron film epic. The notoriety of his impending success had made him tremendously prosperous. Movie makers hounded him for his haunting, joyful compositions. He wanted to pay Emmett back for the money he had lent to him and Bella when they were first starting out.

A surprise wedding seemed like the most appropriate gift in the whole world.

* * *

Alice collapsed on her sofa after covering Tau's bare legs and feet with a blanket, tucking him in for a nap. He'd dragged her all over the playground not far from their house, effectively wearing her out. Even though his infectious energy filled her with ridiculous joy and amusement, she was still exhausted.

Jasper had called at lunchtime, while she pushed Tau "higher, Mommy, HIGHER!" on the swings.

"You sound wrecked, baby," he told her. "You feelin' okay? I'd hate it if you were sick for Hawaii. I plan on ravaging you on every beach we can get to, public and private."

His voice was wicked, and Alice felt a tingling below her belly button. Tau yelled because she was distracted and that meant he was losing altitude.

"Careful, Daddy," she warned with an equal amount of delinquency on her mind. "I don't think your son would appreciate hearing what I'd like to do you right n—" Suddenly her throat closed in a spasm, and she stopped talking full stop. The contents of her stomach seemed to rocket to her mouth, and she ran toward the bushes, dropping the phone. Shakily walking back to the swings, she saw that Tau had picked up her phone and was animatedly giving Jasper a play-by-play.

"Mommy barfed in da bushes, Daddy. I fink she got da foo."

Alice snickered weakly and commandeered the phone from the boy's small hands. "I'm okay."

Jasper wasn't convinced. "Should I bring home something from the pharmacy? Or some soup from—"

"I'm fine, Jasper." Alice's giggle was seemingly enough to waylay her husband's fear temporarily. "I should probably just take Tau back, and we can both get a rest. He _needs_ a nap today."

Jasper kept worrying that she was getting sick, so he planned to surprise her by bringing dinner home. When he walked in the door, Alice was wringing her hands and pacing. Tau was quick at her heels, imitating her. Jasper stifled a grin as he tracked the boy's perfect carbon-copied movements, but then he zeroed in on her face. It was a bizarre mixture of anxiety and pure bliss.

"Alice?" Her head snapped to him and she stopped, poor Tau crashing into her legs.

"Baby!" She sprung and wrapped herself around him.

"Feeling better, I see?"

"No, it's..." Her words failed her as her eyes begged him.

"What is it, my love?" He kissed her then, hoping to bring her words forth.

"I'm pregnant." Her whisper was so quiet, so soft against his mouth, he almost thought he misheard her. His mind began to spin, and he tried to find the place for her anxiety in this news. Before she could assume any negativity from his reaction, he put his lips to hers again and told her exactly how he felt. After the stress of their attempts before Tau, he never expected anything like this. Her tears seeped between their lips and salted their kiss.

Tau jumped and grabbed at Alice's feet, and they began to giggle, still attached. "Me! Me! Kisses for me!"

Alice's smile shone brightly as she looked into her husband's wide eyes. "I'm not broken, Jasper," she whispered, and his heart broke just a little. She unhooked her legs to slide down, but he held her up.

"You were never broken, angel," he spoke softly into her ear. "I love you."

Her body smiled at his declaration as it always did. Bending down to bring their son into the moment, Jasper sat on the floor cross-legged, and pulled the excited boy into his lap. Alice kneeled in front of him and kissed his face, his lips, his cheeks while he giggled and squealed. Jasper tilted his head around to blow raspberries on his neck, where he was most ticklish. The boy was gasping for air when his father moved to lean their cheeks together, his mother smoothing his hair back off of his forehead.

"Tau, my little honeyboy," Alice looked into his sparkling eyes. "You're gonna be a big brother!"

~*~

Tau was ecstatic about his upcoming duties and title, mentioning to everyone he saw how proud he was to be a big brother. Jasper had not forgotten the layer of fear and doubt in Alice's expression when he found her pacing that evening.

He watched her rubbing her hand over her still-flat tummy as they lounged on the white sand in the rock-surrounded cove of a private beach. The trip from Poughkeepsie to Hawaii was painfully long, and Alice got well acquainted with the barf bags. So much so that her plan of joining the "mile-high club" went straight out the window.

"What?" He asked plainly.

"What _what_?" She replied, looking up.

Jasper put his hand over hers, covering their soon-to-be secondborn. "You were worried about something. Are you going to tell me?"

She sighed, and Jasper got the feeling it was a sigh of shame. "It wasn't _worry_ exactly," she hedged. "I just...I never thought about it after Tau. I assumed he was my blessing. How could I ask for more? First, I got you..."

Jasper rolled to his side and pressed a kiss into her shoulder. "I think I was the one who was blessed, Alice."

She smiled indulgently, leaning her head to press her forehead to his. "After the miracle of you, and then Tau...how could I possibly think I could be granted another? In fact, what if—"

Jasper put his fingers to her lips. "No, baby. Love doesn't run out, it grows. I felt complete when I met you, but then we got Tau, and my heart grew. It's expanding again," he moved his hand back to her stomach, "making a space for her."

Alice wiped her eyes. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I'm guessing. Besides, Swans make the best sisters."

"I think Tau's going to have a brother."

"Why?"

"His father became the man he is because of his brothers," she punctuated the statement with a tender kiss.

Jasper smiled at his wife, whose eyes were beginning to dance with mischief. She pulled back far enough to continue. "Now, I think we should get naked and loud so that couple over there leaves. I want this place to ourselves...I want to hear our echo off the rock."

Jasper snorted and noticed his wife's bikini was already untied at her left hip. "They left five minutes ago, baby. It's ours."

She murmured unintelligibly, her kisses burning the skin along his jaw. His long, gentle fingers tugged at the ties behind her back, the tiny triangles of fabric fell free. Alice paused her adoration of his face and neck to look down and tug at his shorts. "Off."

She watched his brow arch and lips smirk, her lust for this man churning like the pools under waterfalls. Jasper stood and simply dropped trow, his expression testing the limits of her restraint. Alice moved to her feet slowly, the rest of her bikini disappearing. Her impatience took over as she pulled him back to her, but not before making a slingshot out of her bottoms and giggling as it hit the rock surrounding them.

"Jasper, I need you, please," she breathed, her cheek resting against his chest. Her fingers traced his lean muscles up and down his back, brushing the top of his ass before she grabbed on with both hands. He gasped, but dissolved into a small laugh.

All she ever had to do was ask. Jasper could deny her nothing, nor did he want to. He raised her small frame to bring her down slowly, their skin slippery with sweat and alight with anticipation. Alice let her head fall back and a moan rip from her chest as he filled her. The sound reverberated and bounced around them in a stereo effect. Jasper chuckled and worshiped the skin on her chest, collarbones, and throat, as his knees buckled. He lowered them to the wide blanket, sitting back so she nestled in his lap. She rocked forward, meeting his lips for a kiss to come by.

Their lovemaking was slow and deliberate, both determined to make it last, to show the other how much it all meant. It seemed all to soon when cries of pleasure from both of them were obeying Alice's wish to hear their echo. Pleas, declarations, and curses of euphoria surrounded them as they moved together, their pace quickening to a frenzy and their volume rising. The bizarre blend of sounds brought giggles bubbling up her throat, mixing with moans. Jasper joined her with a stuttered, breathy laugh before the flood of the strongest orgasm in either's memory swept them both away.

"Thank you," Jasper panted, his lips still touching hers.

Alice held onto him, knowing the words were more than the moment, and she echoed them.

* * *

The plane door opened, and the stale re-circulated air changed to a moist, salt-filled piece of heaven. Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other and giggled like school kids on break. After fretting and scurrying around to fill all the positions with their friends from Africa, they finally let themselves get excited about a break from the rigors of running AJ&M's Place. Emmett had even hired reliable ex-soldiers to guard the place. The tickets and information to their surprise wedding arrived soon after their Skype announcement. According to the color-coded schedule Alice had emailed them, Rosalie and Emmett had this day to themselves. They would catch a limousine that would take them to their resort.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie's carry-on and her hand, pulling her behind him as they exited onto the tarmac. He lead her just outside of the stream of people so they could see the ocean together.

"Look at that, Sexy, the water still doesn't hold a candle to you."

She reached up and encircled his throat, growling before she kissed him.

Emmett had trouble remembering where they were, after years of spending his time not screaming and banging her around when they made love, he was looking forward to tearing up a hotel room with her, just like the good ol' days.

They each received a fragrant lei from the welcoming committee. Emmett tugged his off and put it around Rosalie's neck as soon as they were out of sight. The limo driver was holding up a sign that said "Dingleberry's Party of 2." Emmett shook his head as he laughed.

As the long, plush vehicle took them to their temporary home, Rosalie spent her time with the window rolled down, breathing the sea air. Emmett reached over and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She didn't look back at him, but he saw the hint of smile on her face. He let her hair go and watched it fly around her like a flag.

The resort checked them in and they soon found themselves being led up a winding path to a half-hidden cabin by the concierge. They were assured complete privacy, unless they requested otherwise. Rosalie looked comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. She kicked off her flip-flops as she walked in.

"So what next, baby? You want to christen the place?" Emmett followed her has she opened all the huge windows in the cabin, finishing with sliding the balcony door ajar and stepping out on the spacious patio. She put her hands on the railing and sighed. The sea was almost neon blue, showing off its ridiculous beauty.

"I'm sorry, Soon-to-be Mrs. McCarty, is my penis not tempting enough?" Emmett grabbed the balcony railing as well with Rosalie encircled in his huge arms.

He nuzzled her hair out of the way and began nibbling on her neck.

"I don't want to do it..." Rosalie closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, letting the sun shower her face with warmth.

"I can convince you that you do." His voice was husky in her ear.

Rosalie's voice was lazy. "You didn't let me finish. I hope that's not a pattern you plan to continue."

He didn't respond but laughed into her hair.

"I was saying, I don't want to until our skin tastes like salt from the water." She turned her head and he kissed her, adding his tongue, signing the promise that she would finish anytime she wanted without saying a word.

Rosalie moaned and took her face away from his mouth. "I think I'm going to need to get changed, but I am too tired to put on my bikini. You put it on for me."

Emmett shook his head. "You're going to kill me before you fuck me or marry me."

He left her on the balcony as he rummaged through her suitcase. He found a bikini he had never seen before. It was white.

_Oh. Fuck. Me._

Emmett walked over to her and draped the two tiny pieces of bathing suit over the railing.

"Two can play at this game, Killer." Emmett was as careful as he could be as he reached around her to unbutton her jeans. He slid them off and tried to ignore her black thong panties.

She stepped out of her jeans and shifted her hips so her ass was touching his thighs.

_Hot damn. Hit it, hit it. Make her scream_.

He was going to be tougher than she was. He used her hips to spin her and make her face him. She was flushed and biting her bottom lip.

_Oh, my nuts are on fire._

He kicked up his game and played dirty. He got a good grip on her t-shirt and smiled at her. She shook her head and started to breathe deeply.

Emmett tore the shirt right down the middle. Rosalie gasped and closed her eyes.

He could tell she was wet for him, and it was slaying him.

_To taste her. I have to taste her._

Emmett grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I know you want me inside you. Don't you, baby?"

Rosalie was more of a man than he was as she tossed her hair, "Maybe I do, or maybe I just need a swim." She was lying and he loved it.

Emmett changed his grip and scooped her bra straps up with his pinkies. He slid them over her shoulders. She betrayed herself with a moan. He found the clasp in the back but refused to touch her skin. It was way too easy for him to release the closure.

She cursed under her breath. Emmett tossed the bra onto of her jeans. She was so close to naked, it wasn't fair at all. He mercilessly turned his back on her and went back to his suitcase. She leaned against the railing and watched as he pulled out a pair of leather gloves.

"Feeling a little cold, Girlfriend?" Rosalie pretended to yawn.

He put them on and held his gloves out to her. He was in all black now; his jeans, the black button down shirt, and the gloves.

"I used these gloves back when I was badass. I held guns with these gloves so no one could trace my prints." He clenched them into fists. "Now, I'm going to use them so I don't touch your skin until you beg me to."

Emmett didn't smile when he saw the flicker of desire in her eyes. He advanced on her, and she did her best to remain nonchalant. He took one gloved finger and traced a burning trail from her pink lips to her black thong. He heard her swallow as he went to his knees in front of her. She grabbed his hair as he blew a slow, steady breath over her thighs.

He pulled her panties off, grateful for the barrier the gloves gave him from her soft skin, and let them fall to her feet. She was naked, and he had on more clothes then necessary.

He stood and trapped her between his arms again. Whispering in her ear, he used the same voice he had promised death to for so many of his enemies, "Now tell me you need me. Beg me to fuck the fuck outta you."

It was the word 'beg' that got her to steel her spine. She loved to win, and he knew it.

She leaned against him and wrapped one long leg around his waist.

"You can beg, Emmett. Beg for _me_ to take _you_. I know you want me."

_Fuck, hell, fuck, she's right._

He put a hand between her legs and slipped a finger inside her. She glanced down at the glove and used her hips to push it into her deeper. "It's hot right? This glove's so bad, Rosalie." He added another finger. She leaned backwards over the railing, and he was forced to hold her waist so she wouldn't fall.

He thrusted with his fingers and rubbed her clit relentlessly with his thumb.

When he could take the noises she made no longer, he took his hand away. She pulled herself up and looked angry. And sexy.

He stepped away from her and took one glove off with his teeth, then the other. She watched him like a panther ready to pounce. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the pile of her clothes. She loved his chest. She loved the bullet wound scars.

He winked at her. She winked back and started grabbing her nipples, taunting him.

Emmett took the rest of his clothes off quickly. He cursed at his boots that were laced too tight for quick nudity.

With a mighty effort, he ignored her aroused body and found his swim trunks. It took forever to wrestle his enormous erection into the mesh underwear.

Rosalie started giggling at him. She had made no move to put on her suit. Emmett finally reigned himself in and plucked her bikini bottom from the railing. Making like a shoe salesman, he knelt and held out the bottoms. She took her time dragging her foot down his arm before she put it in its proper place.

Emmett hissed. Rosalie put her other foot on his shoulder and waited.

He kept his gaze pointedly down until the time elapsed was ridiculous. Finally, he looked up at her face and couldn't help but smile at the show she was giving him.

"Get in these mother fucking bottoms before I kill myself."

Rosalie put her other foot in the correct hole. He pulled the bottoms up roughly, desperate to get her covered so he could win the game. She started shaking her boobs at him the minute he touched the bikini top.

"Son of a bitch." Emmett shook the top out so he could find the right place for her two glorious tits.

"They're bouncing for you, bad, glove-wearing boy." She was giggling at her own words, and Emmett covered her again. As he reached around to tie the knots she whispered in his ear, "Guess Big Daddy can't seal the deal."

Emmett grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder like he was saving her from herself. He trotted out the door and down to the glistening white beach. Not a soul could be found, not that it would stop him from screwing her senseless.

He splashed into the warm, clear water until he was deep enough. Then, to her screeching protest, he threw her in the water. She surfaced with her hands out first, both giving him the middle finger, before she came emerged for air.

"Well, you got what you wanted didn't you?" Emmett splashed her.

Rosalie tossed her wet hair and dove under water, swimming quickly away from him.

"Oh, no you don't." Emmett gave a noisy chase.

Rosalie finally let him catch her behind a huge, black rock that stood in the water like a steadfast lighthouse. She pretended to ignore him and paid attention to the rock.

"It's so smooth. It must have been in the water for a thousand years." She ran her hands over the surface.

"You want rocks? I got two huge rocks in my pants for you." Emmett grabbed a handful of her ass, punishing her for swimming away.

"You know just what a girl wants to hear." Rosalie turned so she was in his arms. She traced his gunshot scars with the same reverence she had given the rock.

Emmett hauled her up so she was straddling his hips.

"I don't want you to talk at all. Just moan." He reached between her legs and moved her bathing suit aside.

She didn't have a witty come back. Emmett took his dick out of his pants and waited.

She started to squirm.

"Say it." Emmett was going to force her to lose.

She looked down. The crystal clear water gave a very good view of what he was offering.

"Say it." He started to kiss her.

Finally, she let him win. "Emmett. Please give it to me. Hard."

Emmett took her immediately. He braced his hand against the rock and got leverage on the pebbled ocean floor. He went in fast and fully.

Rosalie pushed herself up on his shoulders and slammed herself down onto of him, creating friction that made them both hungry for more. Emmett held out as long as he could, but when she clenched around him and started to shake, he gave up. With three long thrusts he came inside her.

She hugged him hard, sighing with the release and the pleasure.

"Marry me, Rosalie. Marry me tomorrow." His voice was gravelly.

She pushed away from his chest and looked him in the face, "We'll be married forever, Emmett. I give you my life."


End file.
